


Put You In Your Place

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aphrodite Cabin Hitoshi, Ares Cabin Katsuki, Athena Cabin Izuku, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crying, Feels, Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, does this count as a songfic?, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: "Even if you are right, I want to face my own problems."Izuku felt like Hitoshi had just yanked him toward where he wanted him. This was not normal persuasion. This... This was..."And I want you to get out of this match in one piece." Izuku hissed through his teeth, holding eye contact. He wasn't about to back down on this. "The two of you won't be able to handle it if he does any real damage. You think he'd hesitate to shatter your bones?""How do you know he wouldn't?""It fucks with a person when your dad is the god of war and encourages your destructive impulses, and he's a favorite."So this started out because I kept hearing ‘Put You In Your Place’ from The Lightning Thief Musical on loop in my mind and thinking of how Midoriya is So Obviously A Child Of Athena and Bakugou is Even More Obviously A Child Of Ares so I’m just like ‘This is these bois’ and then it spiraled into this. It doesn't strictly adhere to the events of the song/musical, but it's still got similar beats.





	Put You In Your Place

   "Meet Katsuki. Son of Ares, god of war."

   Izuku looked between Kacchan and the newest entry to Camp Half Blood. A guy taller than both of them with lavender hair sticking out in all directions and eyes to match.

   "You got a problem with that!?" Kacchan slammed his hand down on the table and Izuku filed that little outburst away in his mind for later examination. He'd been a little unstable lately and whatever perceived sleight this Hitoshi guy had made against him wasn't likely to go unpunished. "Prepare to be pulverized newbie!"

   Kacchan stormed off and Izuku knew this was going to be a problem. 

   Eijiro gave the taller boy a pat on the shoulder. "He's just being dramatic. He's always super serious about capture the flag, and you happen to be on Izuku's team."

   Izuku somehow doubted that was all of it.

   "Don't worry, Athena always has a plan." Izuku gave Hitoshi his sunniest smile and waved him over to the rest of the team. He followed behind and took a seat at the picnic table next to Yuuga. "Every demi has a special skill. Speed, brains, willpower. We just have to use those skills to make sure Kacchan takes a special spill right to the bottom of the tallest hill in camp."

   "Did I ever tell you you're scary when you're planning Katsuki's downfall?" Eijiro asked.

   "You did. May times. Alright team, let's talk strategy. Hermes kids are fast so Mina:"

   "Flippergidd. Got it."

   "Koda, satyrs are creatures of Pan, god of the wild, you know what to do?"

   Koda nodded. _'Hide in a tree!'_

   "What about Hitoshi?" Eijiro asked. "He doesn't know his talent yet."

   ... Dangit, he was right. If Hitoshi was in the wrong place at the wrong time (which was incredibly likely as far as Izuku knew), the strategy Izuku had been cooking up could be sent completely out of whack. And he had a huge target on his back already. Izuku couldn't put him on the battlefield, not now.

   "I have a special job for you." The look Hitoshi gave him told Izuku he could see right through the 'special job' talk. "Go to the boy's bathroom."

   Hitoshi raised his eyebrows, daring Izuku to finish the statement.

   "And... Stay there. It's your first day, we can't have you breaking an arm or something."

   The thoroughly unimpressed look Hitoshi gave him was very unlike most other looks Izuku had received before, but he set his sights on Mashirao and shoved that to the back of his mind. He had a flag to capture!

~+~

   Izuku was gearing up when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Hitoshi. Oh dear.

   "What's up?" Izuku asked. Hitoshi seemed to breathe carefully before speaking, and it occurred to Izuku he hadn't even heard his voice until now.

   "I get that I'm not exactly the world's biggest asset, but you did not have to do that."

   Izuku felt something tug at him. Like he needed to reevaluate his decision. Which was crazy, he'd been absolutely certain that it'd been the right choice not half an hour ago. He turned to fully face Hitoshi.

   "Yeah, maybe not, but I don't know you and I'm not about to put you out there when the most powerful kid in camp walked up to you and essentially said he was out for your head."

   Hitoshi stood silently for a few seconds.

   "Even if you are right, I want to face my own problems."

   Izuku felt like Hitoshi had just yanked him toward where he wanted him. This was _not_ normal persuasion. This... This was...

   "And _I_ want you to get out of this match in one piece." Izuku hissed through his teeth, holding eye contact. He wasn't about to back down on this. "The two of you won't be able to handle it if he does any real damage. You think he'd hesitate to shatter your bones?"

   "How do you know he wouldn't?"

   "It fucks with a person when your dad is the god of war and encourages your destructive impulses, and he's a favorite."

   Hitoshi balked at him a moment. "I did not expect you to curse. Like, ever."

   Izuku laughed. "It happens when you grow up around someone who curses like a sailor." He smiled up at Hitoshi for a bit before he resumed gearing up. "So, you either follow my plan, or you risk losing a few teeth and/or the use of one of your appendages for a while."

   "... Alright. But next time, I'm not hiding in the bathroom."

   "Understood." Izuku started toward the battlefield past Hitoshi before pausing a few inches from him. "Oh! Also," He gave Hitoshi a hard jab to the stomach that had him doubled over. "Don't ever use charmspeak on me again."

   He continued his stroll to the forest.

~+~

   Izuku knew something was wrong. Infiltrating the Ares side was difficult as usual, but they'd gotten far too deep to not have at least seen Katsuki. Stealth had never been Kacchan's MO, so what was-

   Izuku stopped dead and Toru nearly rammed into him.

   "Shit." Izuku looked around frantically. He could hear some of the other campers coming for them, but he didn't have time for this, he had to find Kacchan! "Toru. Grab that flag and run as fast as you can to our side of the creek. I have something to do."

   Izuku dashed through the foliage and came crashing out of the forestline. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, whizzing past a very baffled and mildly concerned All Might. He practically ripped the door off its hinges in time to hear:

   "Look captain crazy, the flag ain't here. You've got some issue with me, it's pretty clear."

   "No fuckin' shit sherlock. And I'm about to  _put you in your place._ "

   Izuku ran up to the stall their voices were coming from to see Hitoshi pushed against the stall. For what he had on Kacchan in height, he clearly lacked in strength. He and Hitoshi locked eyes and Izuku saw a lot going on in Hitoshi's mind, but he had no clue quite what it was. He could tell Hitoshi was already very shaken though.

   Katsuki made to pull back a punch and Izuku had to do something before this escalated any further. He moved without thinking and ended up hooking his arms beneath Kacchan's and hauling him out of the stall. He thrashed and snarled and when Izuku caught sight of his eyes, they were ever so slightly glowing. This was bad. Very bad.

   "Hitoshi, you have to tell him to stop." Izuku hated the way his voice cracked with desperation, but he couldn't let this happen again. Hitoshi blinked at the two of them wide eyed a moment and Kacchan's heel rammed into Izuku's leg right below his knee. " _PLEASE!"_

   "STOP IT, JUST STOP!" Hitoshi wailed, holding his hands over his ears and looking like he was about to cry. Kacchan calmed down though and Izuku froze up. There was a silence for a while before the door to the bathrooms opened.

   "Is everything alright in here?" Oh no, it was All Might. Izuku couldn't speak; Hitoshi had told him to stop. Kacchan wasn't in any condition to form words; he was still reeling. And Hitoshi looked like he was two seconds away from a breakdown. "Boys?"

   Izuku pulled in a deep breath and tried to move past the charmspeak, but his entire being screamed back at him that he had to stay still and stay silent or else. He's not sure what the 'or else' is, but he knows it's bad even though he also knows that no, it's not bad, Hitoshi is just way too powerful and he can't break his hold on him with everything going on.

   "Would someone please tell me what's going on? I would come in to see for myself, but I can't fit through the door."

   Why hadn't they made the doors centaur-accessible? A cheer went up outside and all three boys turned toward the door they couldn't even see from their spot in the stall around the corner.

   "It seems someone has captured the flag." All Might said. "A real shame neither team captain is out there for it."

   That was apparently what Kacchan and Izuku needed because both of them relaxed and Izuku found himself able to speak.

   "We hit a bit of a tactical snag is all." He called out to All Might. He didn't quite want to let go of Kacchan yet though. He wasn't sure what he'd do once he did.

   "Well the battle's over. How about you three come out now?"

   Izuku reluctantly released Kacchan, but quickly put himself between him and Hitoshi, who was darting his eyes from the general direction of the door to Izuku and Katsuki and back like a cornered animal. Katsuki glared daggers at Izuku, but -thank the gods- his eyes remained their usual dull ruby.

   "Hitoshi and I will be out in a minute." Izuku called over, not moving his eyes from Katsuki. It was a challenge. To see if he'd do what was good for him or regress back into being a fucking dumbass. Thankfully, Kacchan was smarter than that.

   "I'm coming." He growled, walking out of the stall and down the corridor, his combat boots falling heavy and aggravated on the tile. When the footsteps disappeared out the door, Hitoshi collapsed on the ground, trying to take deep breath. Never a good thing to do when your face is six inches away from a toilet. Izuku crouched down, sure to give Hitoshi plenty of space.

   "... I know it's scary... nearly getting your face beat in by a son of the war god. Trust me, it's happened to me on multiple occasions."

   Hitoshi peeked up at him and straightened out his legs before holding his hands in front of him like he was about to grab something or maybe holding an invisible object of some kind. Then he started.. signing? He was!

    _'It's my fault. People are always getting on my case about not talking. But they never like it when I do.'_

   Izuku ran through all the information. How Eijiro had done most of the talking for Hitoshi, how Hitoshi had only spoken to him when he wanted something, how he was using sign language, how he'd nearly broken down completely upon having to use his power at the behest of someone who had  _punched him in the stomach_ and told him never to use said power on him again wow, Izuku suddenly felt  _really_ shitty, what had he been  _thinking?_

    _Well punching guys in the stomach has historically produced the desired result. And you didn't know what he would've used his charmspeak for in the future._  The corner of his brain that wanted to deceive him into thinking jabbing another kid in the stomach had been the proper decision piped up.

    _Shut up._

   "... I'm sorry, Hitoshi. I know I shouldn't have put so much stress on you. This is my fault."

   The look on Hitoshi's face could really only be described as pure shock.

   "I didn't trust you to be able to take care of yourself and I didn't trust Kacchan to control himself and I didn't trust myself to keep both of you from clashing. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. You didn't need that from here."

   Hitoshi stared at Izuku for a good five seconds that felt more like five minutes before a few hiccupping sobs spilled out of him. He buried his face in his hands and cried, and Izuku slowly inched closer and held onto him.

   "I know. It's okay now. It's gonna be okay."

   "I-...." Hitoshi's voice cracked and wobbled as he tried to choke words past his tears. "I want... I want my dad..."

   Hitoshi definitely had 0 control over the charmspeak, because Izuku was filled with the need to track down wherever it was Hitoshi's dad was and bring him right there right then for him.

   "... I've found All Might has historically been the closest substitute to a dad around here." Izuku gave him a crooked smile even though Hitoshi couldn't see it.

   "But... I want  _my_ dad." Hitoshi sobbed. "He loved scary movies and food that was black and- and he always... always told me mom loved me, but... but it's all her fault! It's all my fault and it's all her fault!"

   Izuku held Hitoshi tighter.

   "I know... I know how you feel. It's not your fault. Don't think that. Please."

   There were rapid footsteps echoing through the bathroom and soon Izuku looked up to see Eijiro. He was breathing heavy like he'd run the whole way there, which he more than likely had.

   "Hitoshi... Hitoshi are you alright?" He gasped, kneeling to the ground more like he was falling and tilting Hitoshi's face up to him. Hitoshi relaxed a little and Izuku did in turn.

   "Fine." He said. Tears were still spilling out of the corners of his eyes.

   "I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Katsuki, I didn't think he'd do that, not after last time..."

   "What... happened last time?"

   "The god of the forge himsefl came down to keep him from murdering me in a blind rage." Eijiro smiled wryly and Hitoshi's eyes turned the size of saucers. Eijiro quickly softened up and scrambled to do some damage control. "It wasn't his fault, really, he has- it's like- and- I- I meant it when I said it was a blind rage, he really didn't know what he was doing, he was just being really emotional one day and then it happened. And- and now- well you know the thing about my skin by now."

   Hitoshi didn't seem too comforted by this.

   "... He really doesn't like doing it. He tries really hard. You just happened to come in when he needed an outlet, and it's easier when he doesn't know the other person."

   "... I don't like him." Hitohi mumbled.

   "That makes two of us." Izuku said, giving him a lopsided smile. Hitoshi gave one of his own back. Eijiro held out his hands.

   "You two wanna get outta here?"

   "Oh absolutely." Said Izuku. Hitoshi nodded and took one of Eijiro's hands while Izuku took the other. Eijiro pulled the other two to their feet and the three of them walked out of the bathroom together. All Might and Kacchan were outside to meet them. Or, more accurately, All Might was there to meet them. Kacchan was a bit preoccupied being... accosted by doves.

   "Fuckin'-- Get! OFFA' ME!!" Kacchan flailed and swatted at the offending avians, but to no avail. There were too many of them, and they were far too determined. Izuku held back a chuckle for a grand total of two seconds before he burst out laughing. Eijiro quickly joined in and Hitoshi gave his own quiet chortle.

   One of the doves noticed and looked over to them, quickly focusing its attention to Hitoshi. It flapped up to his shoulder and he tensed and took a few steps back as though that would put distance between himself and the bird. The bird nuzzled his cheek and cooed happily. Hitoshi hesitantly reached up and pet the bird gently. Izuku watched with slowly widening eyes as Hitoshi began to glow a soft pink.

   His hair fluttered into a fluffy greek style around his face and a small white headband appeared around his head. Amethyst earrings materialized on his ears and a locket around his neck. Slowly from the shoulders down, his clothes turned from his highlighter orange Camp Half Blood shirt, ratty holed jeans, and beat up black converse to a one shouldered chiton with purple detailing and golden ornaments here and there and greek sandals that glinted in the sun. His left arm was adorned in a golden bracelet that fit snugly around his bicep, and on his left wrist was a chain bracelet that had a little amethyst charm dangling off it.

   When Izuku pulled his eyes back to Hitoshi's completely dumbstruck face, he noticed he had some truly immaculate winged eyeliner and eyeshadow that phased from deep dark purple to shimmering gold. His lips had become a matte peachy pink as opposed to the chapped subdued color that they'd been all day, and there was a teeny tiny heart drawn into his cheek just below his eye in the same lavender as his eyes.

   "... Well now we know for sure who your godly parent is." Izuku said. He'd had his suspicions, but this confirmed them and made him very glad he'd intervened between Hitoshi and Kacchan when he had. You don't mess with Aphrodite kids. You just don't do it.

   It took Hitoshi a few seconds to register everything but the look on his face when everything clicked was... honestly Very Much A Mood. It was the look of someone who wasn't sure if they should be sure about how to feel, but certainly had A Lot Of Feelings on the matter at hand.

   "Oh hey, that's great, the other Aphrodite kids will have a nice surprise to come back to once the summer session starts~." Eijiro chimed in.

   Hitoshi stared down at himself, quite frozen.

   "Are you alright, my boy?" All Might asked. Hitoshi nodded mutely. "You look quite nice."

   Hitoshi hid his face behind his new dove friend as best he could. _'Thank you...'_

   "OKAY, WE'RE VERY HAPPY FOR YOU MISS AMERICA, NOW WOULD YOU CALL OFF YOUR DAMN BIRDS?!?!" Kacchan yelled. Izuku leaned over to Hitoshi.

   "Don't do it." He whispered, giving Hitoshi a conspiratorial smile. Hitoshi gave him a toothy smile back. Eijiro was laughing too hard to notice. The doves continued to hassle the son of Ares and soon a crowd of campers started to accumulate around him. They were too busy enjoying Kacchan's plight to notice Hitoshi for a while until the doves started slowly migrating from to him.

   First, two of them took up his free shoulder and the top of his head. Then a few congregated around his feet. Then another perched itself on his wrist and by then the majority of the campers had transferred their attention to him. He hid behind his new feathered friends, who seemed perfectly content to stay right where they were.

   "Oh my gosh, someone alert Denki he has a new gay crush." Ashido yelled. The other Hermes kids started up a bunch of chatter and soon Hitoshi was rushed by Nirengeki and the other Aphrodite kids who were year-rounders.

   "Oh my gosh you look so nice and now there's finally gonna be another guy in the cabin and I- I'm talking too much but I'm just really excited we can help you find a bunk and everything!"

   A few of the doves also moved to Hitoshi's new cabinmates and Izuku smiled softly as Kacchan fumed, the only evidence he'd just been attacked by birds being the numerous scratches on his skin and a few feathers sticking to his Camp Half Blood shirt. Izuku walked over and offered him his hand.

   "You okay?" He gave him a tentative smile. Kacchan scowled at him but grabbed onto his hand.

   "The fuck even goes on at this stupid camp anymore?"

   "Who knows? Good game, by the way."

   Kacchan made a grumbling growly sound in the back of his throat.

   "I'm winning next time."

   "We'll see about that."

   "... Thank you."

   Izuku's smile broadened and he nodded. "What are brothers for?" 

   "... Wait what?" The two of them turned to an incredibly lost looking Hitoshi.

   "No one's told you yet?" Izuku asked, "Kacchan and I are step-brothers. Our mortal moms are married."

   Hitoshi made a noise that could really only be translated as 'What is my life right now oh my gosh this is too much' which... Another Mood.

   "Where's the Aphrodite Cabin again? I need to lie down."

   The collection of campers laughed and Eijiro quickly grabbed Kacchan's other hand to lead him to the infirmary and the Aphrodite kids all bundled off to their cabin. Izuku looked over his shoulder to Hitoshi who smiled back at him softly and Izuku knew Hitoshi probably wasn't about to need to use charmspeak to have him wrapped around his finger for the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! So! This AU is not complete in my head, but here's all the cabin assignments/things-that-make-them-special I have figured out  
> Mina - Hermes  
> Tsuyu - Hestia  
> Mashirao - Apollo  
> Eijiro - Hephaestus  
> Koji - Satyr; technically a child of Pan  
> Kyoka - Apollo  
> Katsuki - Ares  
> Izuku - Athena  
> Momo - Athena  
> Kinoko - Demeter  
> Ibara - Demeter  
> Nirengeki - Aphrodite  
> Tetsutetsu - Hephaestus  
> Nieto - Nemesis
> 
> Maybe I'll do something with this, maybe I'll just leave it hanging and let someone else just go wild with the concept. Whatever happens, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and you should totally leave a comment if you did!! That's all from me, have a great day and may Dionysus leave you sane and bless your performances.


End file.
